


【授权翻译】Very very very very very shy (ft. The Green Jacket)

by Jonnayoly



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Brett is Brett, Eddy is an anxious mess, Friendship, M/M, Music, Social Anxiety, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: “那么你叫什么名字？你为什么在这里？我是说，不是我以貌取人，但是你看起来就像是那种每门科目都能轻松拿A的学霸。是你爸妈压着你过来的吗？如果你问我，我会说爸妈总是那样。哦，他们会不会非得让你学小提琴什么的?”Brett以此结束了他的话题。这一刻还是来了，到了他不得不回答的时候。现在他必须做出回答，可大脑却一片空白，他根本毫无心理准备，他不知道——他应该只说自己名字吗？还要说别的东西吗？他应该点头吗？他不知道，心脏扑通直跳，手心出汗，他觉得整个教室都突然变得沉默，等待着听他回答，唯一能从他嘴里吐出的只有那句烂熟于心的话。“你好，我- 我叫Eddy Chen，我-我十三岁，我的父母来自台湾，我拉小提琴。”他脱口而出。当Brett没有嘲笑他的时候，当Brett没有冲着那个尴尬的回答翻白眼，而仅仅给他一个灿烂笑容的时候——是吗？这也太酷了吧！我的父母也来自台湾，我也拉小提琴！——第一次，Eddy怦然心动。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 27





	【授权翻译】Very very very very very shy (ft. The Green Jacket)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/gifts).
  * A translation of [Very very very very very shy (ft. The Green Jacket)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706275) by [kagme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/pseuds/kagme). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 大家好哇，我看到有人在一些平台上发文说“wow应该有人写点有关于Eddy超级超级超级害羞，还有他俩那件绿色的共享外套的文”。然后我就, “太太给您递”——几分钟后，我发现我正在打字lol。
> 
> 这篇文是出于无聊而诞生的。最近工作很少，所有我手头有充足的时间，大部分都用来弹琴或者写作，所以我被同人文迷住啦XD
> 
> 这篇……本来应该是篇萌萌哒小甜文？但是最后变成了一篇充满内省的文，都是Eddy的错，从他的视角写文总是会变成这个样子。
> 
> 谢谢我的Beta，她这几天几乎每天都得帮我校对一章，我天天都拿我写的东西烦她。谢谢你啦Ria <3
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 谢谢菜菜帮我beta，最近她做了超级多的工作哇，笔芯。
> 
> 这篇文很柔软，翻译的过程中我几乎一直在感动中不能自拔，希望大家能喜欢这个故事，它真的很温柔。

**Very very very very shy**

**(ft. The green jacket)**

和别人说话会让黑暗从内心吞噬他的一切，让他即使胃里空无一物也泫然欲呕。

学校最糟糕的部分，是第一天老师让班上所有的孩子们自我介绍并且说几句话的时候。这没什么，就是说说你的名字，你的年龄，还有一些琐事。

_嗨，我叫_ _Eddy Chen_ _，我_ _7_ _岁，我的父母来自台湾，我拉小提琴。_

_嗨，我叫_ _Eddy Chen_ _，我_ _10_ _岁，我的父母来自台湾，我拉小提琴。_

_嗨，我叫_ _Eddy Chen_ _，我_ _12_ _岁，我的父母来自台湾，我拉小提琴。_

_嗨，我叫_ _Eddy Chen_ _，我_ _13_ _岁，我的父母来自台湾，我拉小提琴。_

每年，他都会上千遍地在脑内排演这句话，唯一需要改动的地方，只有逐年增大的岁数而已。即使如此，每一次，随着轮到他做自我介绍的时刻越来越近，他的心脏还是跳得越来越快。最终，当他站起身，无论身高如何增长，他仍旧浑身发抖，不得不把颤抖的手藏在身后。

_嗨，我叫_ _Eddy Chen_ _，我_ _13_ _岁，我的父母来自台湾，我拉小提琴。_

然后他会坐下来，在这节课结束之前，试着压抑自己的呼吸声，并竭力停止因在全班同学面前发言而引起的颤栗，其他的一切声音在他的耳朵里都仿佛白噪声。

他真的不知道该如何开始一段对话，而即使是一个念头——即使只是走进某个人并开口对他说话的念头就足矣让他无所适从。谁知道他会不会说出什么愚蠢的话？如果他们觉得他很奇怪怎么办？如果他口吃怎么办？

因此，他大部分时间都自己一个人呆着，唯一一次自我展示，就是每一年在开学第一天从他嘴里说出的那一句，因经历了千百次排练而一字不差的话。

*

这可能就是为什么在数学辅导的第一天，他独自一人坐在第二排，坐在左边第二个座位上，决定要成为一个能努力提升成绩并让妈妈骄傲的那种好孩子。

他周围的孩子们正聚在一起叽叽喳喳地说话，抓紧老师进来之前的时间，享受他们所拥有的那点稀罕的自由，聊天看起来对他们是如此容易。他们不时看向他，而他低下头，假装没看到。他觉得，他无法和别人说话是自己的错，他没有权利感到孤独，毕竟是他先用沉默和尴尬拒人于千里之外的。

但是，他仍然倍感孤独。

然后，有人向他走了过来并在他身边坐下，不知不觉中，那个人的影子遮住了他，让他正在胡乱涂写的白纸变黑了。这让他吓得大叫一声并把笔掉在了地上。

教室里到处都是笑声，而这次是针对他的。他简直想立刻找个地洞把自己埋了。他甚至不用说话就能让自己陷入如此尴尬的境地。

“我不觉得你有什么笑的资格，Jeff，”站在他旁边的少年嗤了一声，“我看，你才是那个老觉得自己头上有蝙蝠而被吓得摔下椅子的家伙。”

“喂！那只有一次！”叫Jeff的男孩抗议，但为时已晚，戏弄和嘲笑的对象已经换人，Eddy终于可以喘口气，把自己从被众人关注的重压之中解脱出来。

“抱歉，我不是故意要吓你，你好啊。Jeff和我去年在同一所中学读书，但是他就是个白痴，他的朋友也不怎么招人喜欢，所以我一点儿也不想和他坐一块儿。这里没人对吧？我能坐这儿吗？”

**_你已经坐下了_** ，Eddy很想回答，但他只是点了点头，因为他的声音仍然躲藏在喉咙深处的某个地方，而他没法找回。那个男孩弯下腰捡起那只掉在地上的笔，递给他。他看起来就是那种别人一看就想和他交朋友的款。他戴着眼镜，厚厚的镜片让他的眼睛看起来很小，穿着背带裤，有着瘦小的个头和纤长的手指。本来，关于他的一切都在大声叫嚣着 ** _书呆子_** ，但是他意气风发的笑容里有什么东西阻止着别人以貌取人。那种无所畏惧的气魄，那种安静而强烈的自信，那种 ** _不喜欢我的白痴都是_** ** _SB_** 的态度，无不让他成为广受欢迎的中心人物，这让Eddy有些紧张不安。

“Hi，顺便一提，我叫Brett。我简直不敢相信我会被困在这，我恨数学。我是说，这可能我妈要我来这受罪的原因。如果我没那么讨厌它，说不定就能考得好点然后不用来了。我的意思是，在周五晚上仍然呆在教室里？这简直是开启周末生活最糟心的方式了吧。”

他对他说话了——怎么会有人对着一个素不相识的陌生人说这么多话？这让Eddy感到困惑，而他能做的事就是眨眨眼，因为那个家伙一直在闲聊——就好像Eddy是个 ** _正常人_** 一样。

**_我可以这么做_** ，他想， ** _如果我一直点头并且让他说下去，我就不用开口说话了_** 。他的内心有一半希望Brett走开让他自己呆着，因为不得不回应Brett的想法让他的焦虑暴涨。而另一半则想要紧紧抓住这根救命稻草，永不放手，因为有什么人正在和他说话的感觉是 ** _如此之好_** 。身处在这个男孩纤瘦身躯的保护之下，逃离孤独和他人的瞩目，让他感到很安全。

“那么你叫什么名字？你为什么在这里？我是说，不是我以貌取人，但是你看起来就像是那种每门科目都能轻松拿A的学霸。是你爸妈压着你过来的吗？如果你问我，我会说爸妈总是那样。哦，他们会不会非得让你学小提琴什么的？”Brett以此结束了他的话题。

这一刻还是来了，到了他不得不回答的时候。现在他必须做出回答，可大脑却一片空白，他根本毫无心理准备，他不知道——他应该只说自己名字吗？还要说别的东西吗？他应该点头吗？

他不知道，心脏扑通直跳，手心出汗，他觉得整个教室都突然变得沉默，等待着听他回答，唯一能从他嘴里吐出的只有那句烂熟于心的话。

“你好，我- 我叫Eddy Chen，我-我十三岁，我的父母来自台湾，我拉小提琴。”他脱口而出。

当Brett没有嘲笑他的时候，当Brett没有冲着那个尴尬的回答翻白眼，而仅仅给他一个灿烂笑容的时候—— ** _是吗？这也太酷了吧！我的父母也来自台湾，我也拉小提琴！_** ——第一次，Eddy怦然心动【1】。

*

Brett就是——Brett很酷！

Brett就是Eddy想要成为的一切，但是由于他做不到，他只能用爱他来代替。

他丝毫不在乎别人对他的看法，反正不管怎样，每个人都喜欢他。反正不管怎样，Eddy喜欢他。

他能很轻松地和任何人说话。他很轻而易举地和Eddy说上了话。甚至轻而易举地和他成为了朋友。

不仅如此，他还非常善良。善良到不会因为Eddy的尴尬而拒绝他。善良到维系着他们之间的友谊。

他总是保护他。每当有人对Eddy尖酸刻薄，他的毒舌和瘦小的身体总是把他和充满恶意的世界隔开，保护在身后。

他擅长拉小提琴，他知道所有Eddy不知道的事。当他们一起在青年乐队里演奏的时候，他简直不敢相信这个才华横溢的少年是自己的朋友。

他总是很善解人意，从不试图将自己的想法强加于人。而且每当Eddy需要一些独处，他总会给他空间，从不勉强他听他说话。

他简直是自然之子，他的活力如此令人难以抗拒，以至于Eddy深陷其中，开始越来越多地开怀大笑，开始展示自我，开始开别人的玩笑，开始无视他人的目光，因为当他和Brett在一起的时候，除了另一个男孩的笑声，一切都变得无关紧要。

Eddy很清楚他为什么会爱上Brett，为什么他不愿离开他，为什么他会是全世界最好的朋友。但他不明白Brett在他身上看到的是什么，他为什么能忍受像他这样的朋友，他甚至不敢主动开口和他说话。

而且每当他看见Brett和别人说话的时候，他都会感到害怕，担心Brett会恍然大悟任何人都比他酷太多，然后把他抛弃。每当Brett称他为自己最好的朋友的时候，他都会觉得自己像个可耻的骗子。显然，比起一个社恐少年，他值得拥有更好的东西。

*

他喜欢自己正随着时间流逝不断变好的感觉，到大学开始时候，他变得更放松。他仍然不轻易与人交谈，但是他不再害怕地发抖，当他必须回答别人的问题时，内心的黑暗也不再吞噬他。他有自己的朋友，也渐渐建立起自信心。

还有Brett，出于某种奇迹，他仍然喜欢他，仍然鼓舞着他，仍然是他最好的朋友。

“我没法这么做。Brett我没法在这些人面前表演，我还没准备好，我不行，我，我——”

“嘿，嘿，听我说。没事的。一切都会好的，Eddy，相信我。现在深呼吸，拜托。好的，没事，你能做到的。你会上台，表演你的曲子，然后不管任何事情发生，都跟你没有关系。如果你做得很好，那很酷。如果你搞砸了，你也会知道原因，下一次做的更好。这是摆脱表演焦虑的第一步。”

“如果他们说我很烂怎么办？”

“随便他们怎么想，我知道你很棒，你也应该知道你很棒，这就是你需要明白的全部，好吗？”

“如果他们说的是对的怎么办？”

“我和你在一起拉琴的时间比任何人都长。如果你不信你自己，信我。你是和我一起演奏过的最好的音乐家。”

“最好的？” 他低声说，不确定让他的声音变得颤抖。

他上台表演然后搞砸了，但是没关系，因为Brett带他去城里喝珍珠奶茶，因为他们大笑，因为他最好的朋友在那一刻眼中除他之外再无旁人，Eddy开始相信对方不会离他而去，他在那些重要的时刻做了正确的事，而Brett一直在说，Eddy一直在听，他觉得他们会一直这样下去，forever。

*

他独自一人坐在乐谱架前，重新变成了十三岁的那个他。

没关系，他大学毕业了，他现在在专业乐团里面了，他已经成年了，他已经变得 ** _更好_** 了。

他周围不再是教室里面的孩子，但同样令人恐惧以至于没法张嘴说话。他们在聊天，在开玩笑，他们似乎都互相认识，唯独Eddy什么也说不出来。他害怕，如果他回答别人的问题，唯一能出现的句子是——嗨，我叫Eddy Chen，我21岁，我的父母来自台湾，我拉小提琴——

所以他什么都没说。他坐在哪里，摆弄手机，没有影子遮住他，没有自信的男孩在他旁边不停说话，因为Brett在悉尼，而Eddy不在。

他想起在青年乐团的时候，到处都乱作一团，不由自主的目光接触让他们大笑出声，乐谱上的涂鸦，糟糕的模仿，无数咯咯窃笑和窃窃私语。而现在，Facebook上有一个帖子，一张图片，Brett坐在悉尼交响乐团的一众音乐家中间，他看上去很轻松，自信地微笑着，当然他早已交到很多朋友。

他的手指紧紧捏在小提琴的琴颈，他感到如此孤单，而这都是他自己的错，他很想知道Brett是否终于意识到了没有Eddy他会过得更好。

*

然后Brett为了他，为了 ** _他们_** 放弃了工作 _。_

*

“我爱你，Eddy，”Brett趴在他肩上说，他的言语有种特殊的重量，压得Eddy无法呼吸。

“我也爱你，”他回答，他在哭，但他得到了一切。

他们做到了，他们做到了！因为有Brett，他感觉自己立于不败之地，他觉得自己成为了最好的样子，他们能做到任何事情，他们达到了众筹的目标。他们将一起环游世界，一起做自己的巡演。他们是Brett & Eddy，他们是TwoSet Violin，他终于不再感到恐惧。

他和自己最好的朋友拥抱在一起，如今，他仍然不知道这个很好很好的人能在他身上看到什么，但是他们将会一直在一起，一起走到人生的尽头。

*

Eddy喜欢怀疑地看问题，因为辩证地看事物，不断反省自己意味着成长，意味着开拓思想，意味着希冀新声。

但唯有一件事，他早已不再担心。不记得从什么时候开始，他就变得足够自信，对这件事深信不疑。

Brett爱着他。

这毫无疑问。他仍然不知道这怎么发生的，或者出于什么原因，他就是知道这是真的。他从未条分缕析地探究过这份爱的细微之处，无论他心系何处，这份爱意味着什么，都是些细枝末节，无需探讨。

爱改变了一切。他不再那么害怕说话，因为他知道Brett不会离开他，即使他说了些蠢话。他不再那么害怕把事情搞砸，因为Brett会带他离开，鼓励他，治愈他。他不再那么害怕尴尬，因为Brett会一直在他身边，制造出成倍的滑稽来拯救他。

*

有时候，他仍然能感到世界挑剔的目光，仿佛能感觉到从摄像机那一端窥视的人们认为他又傻又丑，这让他几乎没法张嘴，否则他会说出一些非常荒谬的话。

而Brett虽然瘦小，仍然是他抵御世界的盾牌，把他保护在自己身后。当他早上醒来，感觉似乎就连房间的四壁都在对自己横加指责，他会意识到今天也许不是十分美好的一天，而他需要将自己裹藏进挚友的护佑之中。

因此，当他穿上那件还留有Brett气息的绿色外套【2】，走出房间时，他感觉自己仿佛借来了Brett的无所畏惧和强大自信。他不能成为Brett，但是他可以爱他，而这就是一切。

“你穿着很合适。”他只是说，然后打开了摄像机。

“我看起来像你吗？”Eddy继续问，因为他还需要更多。

“不，你看起来更好。”

他傻笑起来，想要拥抱Brett，但随后，他感到自己变得无比英勇。好像此时此刻他可以统治世界，就好像此时此刻他可以做到任何事情。

“Hey, can I try something?” 他在Brett按下录制键之前低声说。

他的心跳猛烈敲击肋骨，几乎快要冲破胸口，但他仍然想要试一试，用他借来的所有勇气孤注一掷。

“嗯？”

他低下头。

他低下头，但突然不敢继续，因为他突然摇摆不定，因为他突然临阵脱逃，因为他突然想起自己只是Eddy Chen，Brett Yang凭什么会想要他？

但是他最好的朋友在这千钧一发之际救他与水火之中，和之前的每一次一样，终结了他的自我怀疑，也消灭了他们双唇之间的距离。

Brett吻了他，因为他无所畏惧，因为他愿意毫无保留地为守护自己的信念而付出一切，因为他爱着Eddy，因为他从不畏惧爱他。

然后他拍拍Eddy的胸膛。

“你穿我的夹克真好看。”他在他唇边轻声说，然后静静地向后退去。

只要和Brett在一起，他从不需要说任何多余的话。

他们再次相贴，然后是第二次，第三次，和第四次，他们的拍摄比原定计划晚了一会。但在之后的所有视频里，他都能感觉到Brett的气息仍然在那儿，在唇边，在身上，在环绕着他的整个空间里。他穿着Brett 的夹克，感到无比的心安和无限的可能。

他叫Eddy Chen，今年27岁，父母来自台湾，拉小提琴。而他和他最好的朋友相爱了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 虽然很短，但是希望你们喜欢这个故事：）
> 
> 介于以前我主要从Brett的角度来写作（因为我们的性格更加接近，所以从Brett的角度写作比较容易），我费了很大的劲，来让Eddy 的视角显得尽可能的真实，我得说我尽力了。
> 
> 希望你们喜欢这个故事，have a good day！
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】原文是Eddy has his first crush ever。实际上，Crush这个词有一种很微妙的意思，大概是“短暂地、热烈地但又是羞涩地爱恋”，和心动不同，crush总是昙花一现，却又让你神魂颠倒。（源自网络）我很喜欢这个词语，很适合这里very shy的背景，这个词很美丽，希望大家喜欢它。
> 
> 【2】他们经常在拍视频的期间换好多套衣服，感觉这个时候他们经常共享衣橱hhhh 我经常感到震惊，他俩明明不一样高但是腿一样长hhhhhhh而且B穿oversize超级好看！Eddy穿Brett的外套这个梗真香！
> 
> 【3】原作者回答某个评论的时候写了一些很有趣的话，我抄录在这里了。  
> I actually hesitated before adding the kiss, because I thought it might give multiple reading if I left it out (Romance? Bromance?), but then Eddy felt brave and wanted his kiss, so I gave in, like the weak person I am.【当描写到kiss的时候我其实很犹豫，因为我觉得如果不把它加进来的话这篇文章的就能有更多的想象空间（爱情？友情？就可以自行解读了）但当Eddy非常勇敢并且想要他的kiss的时候，我屈服了，哎，我真是个软弱的人儿。】
> 
> 最后，再次感谢我的beta菜菜！她写的太好啦，让这个故事在中文里还能继续温柔下去的都是她的句子！爱你～  
> 祝每一个社恐小宝贝都能获得一个Brett小天使，愿每一个世界里BAE都是真的！


End file.
